Hamton J. Pig
Hamton J. Pig is a cartoon character from the Warner Bros. animated television series, Tiny Toon Adventures. He is arguably the fourth main character on the show. Hamton is voiced primarily by Don Messick. Billy West provided Hamton's voice after Messick's death for a few video games that were made after the show ended. |} Biography Hamton is a young male pig, who wears blue overalls. He attends Acme Looniversity and lives in Acme Acres. Hamton's mentor and favorite teacher is Porky Pig. Hamton differed from his mentor in that Porky is usually seen wearing a shirt with no trousers, whereas Hamton is usually seen in his signature blue overalls and no shirt. In some scenarios, Hamton loses his overalls and is regarded as "naked." Also, Hamton does not have a stutter. Hamton's home at the Acme Farm is a perfectly maintained little house, clean and pretty, with a few stepping stones leading from the edge of his tiny front lawn and garden across the larger, disgusting mud wallow. Hamton is one of the only animals that Elmyra Duff doesn't show interest in, believing him to be a dirty pig in need of a bath, which is ironic considering Hamton's obsession with cleanliness. However, in a few episodes, she treats him like any of the other animals that she sees. Personality Hamton is good-natured, gullible and naïvely optimistic. He is like a good little scout who tries to obey all the rules. Hamton is a highly intelligent pig with a huge appetite. He's a worrier who's scared of the world. Shy to a fault, he has low self-esteem. Every situation that requires a decision fills Hamton with dread. He's riddled with doubt and waffles forever over even the smallest choices. Hamton loves to eat. He is usually found in the cafeteria, pigging out, with an enormous tray of food in front of him. He is a neatness freak; his favorite pastime is dusting. Hamton enjoys school, homework, the library, fitting in and making a good impression. Turn-offs include sloppiness and people who believe the old stereotype of pigs as slovenly mudwallowers. Hamton is a polite pig with a heart of gold. He really likes everybody and can't believe that anyone would take advantage of him or wish him ill will. This makes him easy fodder for Plucky or Montana Max. He is constantly being taken advantage of by his best friend, Plucky, who can talk him into just about anything. In the Plucky "movie parodies," Hamton can invariably be found as the duck's sidekick in his various scatterbrained schemes. While Plucky fights big battles against enormous odds, Hamton takes on the annoying little battles of everyday life. For example, in his kitchen, the pig battles three singing roaches. Other friends of Hamton included Babs and Buster Bunny, who usually defend him from Plucky's schemes, and Fifi La Fume, who has shown a romantic interest in him. Hamton is intensely loyal. When a horrible monster has the toons trapped, Hamton will step forward and try to reason with the beast. He always comes to the fore when his friends are in danger; though he is likely to faint after the fighting is over. Hamton is square. He isn't up on the latest dances or music. He doesn't know the hip jargon. More likely to quote Shakespeare than Springsteen; he is a classicist. This, too, makes him the butt of Plucky's ruthless ribbing. Hamton's role in the series is as a straight man (much like Porky in some of his pairings with Daffy Duck). Hamton is usually cheerful and friendly, and has an obsession with cleaning (sometimes seen with a duster or a vacuum cleaner such as in the show's opening theme). However, when Hamton's patience is pushed too far, he is known for angry fits that surprises the source of his frustration. Some of his madness-inducing moments involve such incidents as being unable to open a new school-issued locker or failing in an attempt to cook a lobster. Although Hamton's non-aggressive personality bears similarities to Porky's, Hamton also bears similarities to Piggy Hamhock, a Friz Freleng-created character featured in the Looney Tunes/Merrie Melodies shorts, Pigs Is Pigs (1937) and At Your Service Madame (1936). Family Hamton is one of the few characters whose family appears onscreen during the Tiny Toon Adventures series' run; his family consisted of his parents, Winnie and Wade Pig, and his uncle, Stinky (a heavy-set pig with poor personal hygiene who only speaks with typical pig sounds). Hamton's family figured prominently in the Tiny Toon Adventures direct-to-video movie, ''How I Spent My Vacation''; in this film, they take Hamton and Plucky on an ill-fated vacation to a theme park called Happy World Land (during which Hamton barfed on a valuable comic book of Plucky's). Hamton's parents are also just as obsessed with cleanliness as Hamton (at one point, the family dresses in full-bodied rubber suits, gas masks and backpacks with hoses attached to sterilize a restroom that they stopped at on the way to Happy World Land - Ironically, Stinky does this as well, although this is clearly meant to be a joke as he is normally a dirty, unwashed pig and does not care for cleanliness like the rest of the family). Wade, Winnie and Uncle Stinky appear in the Toons from the Crypt episode segment, Wait Till Your Father Gets Even, where Hamton gambles away his father's bottle cap collection and is scared to face him. Hamton's parents also appear in ''Hog-Wild Hamton'', where Plucky goads Hamton into throwing a party at his house while his parents are out of town. Jonathan Winters voices Wade (he had previously voiced Sappy Stanley in an earlier episode), while Edie McClurg voices Winnie. Uncle Stinky is voiced by Frank Welker in all of his appearances. A menorah-like candelabra is seen in the Pig family window during the series' Christmas special, implying that the family is Jewish. However, they do not keep kosher, as Hamton once tried to cook a lobster, and indeed, aren't even kosher themselves, being pork (most likely this is meant to be a joke). Hamton's grandparents, Pappy and Bubbie, appear in Tiny Toon Adventures: Spring Break Special and live in a condo in Ft. Lauderdale. They enjoy the hot weather and the game, Mahjong. Hamton's parents appear as well near the beginning (talking Hamton into going to Ft. Lauderdale with the rest of his classmates on spring break, because he would have rather stayed home and cleaned), but Jonathan Winters does not voice Wade. He is voiced by Joe Alaskey in this appearance. However, Edie McClurg does voice Winnie. Romance Hamton is shown in a few episodes to have a romantic interest in Fifi La Fume. It is also shown that Hamton is more than willing to ignore her stink for her attention, which he often succeeds in doing. In Prom-ise Her Anything, he asks Fifi to be his date and she accepts in a heartbeat. In Buster And Babs Go Hawaiian, Hamton is seen in the cartoon, Fleche de Lard, rescuing Lady May from Lord Sebastian. Just as he is about to kiss her, Buster and Babs interrupt the ending, complaining about another mediocre script that they're not a part of. They decide to talk to the writers, but Hamton protests, as he was finally the star and even got the girl. As he finishes talking, Plucky snatches Lady May from him and kisses her. In Tiny Toon Adventures: Spring Break Special, Plucky meets his "dream girl" (a curvy, green female duck with blond hair) on spring break in Ft. Lauderdale while trying to sell his "Tan Meister 6000" (a tanning invention of his that he demonstrates in front of a crowd on the beach by having someone he "never met before" - Hamton - get into the chair, which ends up baking him instantly into a large strip of bacon). He spends most of the special trying to find her (in several cases she crosses his path, but something always prevents him from getting to her). Near the end, Plucky finds her and runs towards her, but inadvertently runs into Buster and Babs who are being chased by Elmyra (who believes Buster is the Easter Bunny). Buster slips fake rabbit ears on Plucky as he runs right into Elmyra for a big kiss. Elmyra drags Plucky away, as she now believes he is the Easter Bunny. Plucky's "dream girl" ends up liking Hamton, whom she considers "beyond cute" (whereas earlier when she meets Plucky, she just considers him "cute"). The school bus departs back to Acme Acres and as the Tiny Toons gang sing their final song, Hamton is seen with his face covered in her lipstick, with his note in the song being "I'm crazy about my honey." Quotes *"When do we eat?" *"Cleanliness is next to hoggliness." *"When's lunch?" *"I'll eat anything, except pork." Voice Actor The voice actor for Hamton, Don Messick, died on October 24, 1997 of a stroke; Hamton was Messick's last major role. In the Sony PlayStation video game, Toonenstein: Dare to Scare, and the unreleased PS2/Gamecube video game, Defenders of the Universe, Hamton is voiced by Billy West. This makes Hamton one of two TTA characters who has had more than one voice actor (the other is Buster Bunny, whose original voice actor, Charlie Adler, was replaced by John Kassir after a dispute with Warner Bros. that he got no roles on the studio's next animated production). Appearances Season 1 *Episode 1: The Looney Beginning -- (Supporting role) *Episode 2: A Quack in the Quarks -- (Supporting role) *Episode 3: The Wheel O' Comedy -- Prologue before the episode segment: Devil Doggie (Cameo), Prologue before the episode segment: Optical Intrusion (Cameo: Still image of face and head shown), Prologue before the episode segment: Win, Lose, or Ker-Plowie! (Cameo: Still image of face and head shown) *Episode 5: The Buster Bunny Bunch -- Prologue before the episode segment: Buffed Bunny (Cameo), Prologue before the episode segment: Squish (Cameo), Prologue before the episode segment: Born to Be Riled (Cameo: Still image of head and face shown), Epilogue after the episode segment: Born to Be Riled (Cameo) *Episode 6: Her Wacky Highness -- (Supporting role) *Episode 7: Journey to the Center of Acme Acres -- (Main role) *Episode 8: Stuff That Goes Bump in the Night -- Prologue before the episode segment: Home Wrecker (Cameo), Episode segment: Easy Biter (Main role) *Episode 9: It's Buster Bunny Time -- Episode segment: Bag that Bunny (Minor role), Episode segment: The Anvil Chorus (Minor role) *Episode 11: Starting from Scratch -- (Cameo) *Episode 12: Hare Raising Night (Supporting role) *Episode 14: The Acme Acres Zone -- Episode segment: A Bacon Strip (Main role), Episode segment: Senserely Yours, Babs (Main role) *Episode 15: Life in the 90's -- Prologue before the episode segment, Whining Out (Cameo), Episode segment: Whining Out (Main role), Episode segment: Paper Trained (Cameo) *Episode 16: Rock 'N' Roar (Cameo) *Episode 17: Prom-ise Her Anything (Supporting role) *Episode 18: Hare Today, Gone Tomorrow -- (Minor role) *Episode 19: Cinemaniacs! -- Episode segment: Superbabs (Minor role), Episode segment: Duck Trek (Main role), Episode segment: Pasadena Jones (Minor role) *Episode 20: You Asked For It -- Prologue before the episode segment, Debutante Devil (Cameo: Shown in Plucky's Brain Wave Scan-o-Meter machine) *Episode 21: Gang Busters -- (Supporting role) *Episode 22: Citizen Max -- (Main role) *Episode 23: Wake Up Call of the Wild -- Episode segment: Kitty Cat-Astrophe (Main role) *Episode 24: Buster and the Wolverine -- (Main role) *Episode 25: You Asked for It, Part II -- Prologue before the episode segment: The Weird Couple (Cameo), Episode segment: The Weird Couple (Main role), Episode segment: Little Cake of Horrors (Main role) *Episode 26: Hollywood Plucky -- (Main role) *Episode 27: Europe in 30 Minutes -- (Main role) *Episode 28: The Wacko World of Sports -- Episode segment, Tennis the Menace (Supporting role), Episode segment, Bleacher Bummer (Minor role), Episode segment, Miniature Goof (Cameo) *Episode 30: Fields of Honey (Supporting role) *Episode 32: Spring in Acme Acres -- Episode segment, Love Among the Toons (Cameo, shown in God's View-master Reel only), Prologue before the episode segment, Elmyra's Spring Cleaning (Cameo) *Episode 33: Psychic Fun-omenon Day -- Prologue before the episode segment, Piece of Mind (Cameo), Prologue before the episode segment, Class Cut-up (Main), Episode segment: Class Cut-up ''(Main role) *Episode 34: The Wide World Of Elmyra -- Episode segment: Go Fetch (Minor role) *Episode 35: ''A Ditch in Time -- (Supporting role: A prehistoric version is shown) *Episode 36: Animaniacs! -- (Supporting role) *Episode 37: Career Oppor-Toon-ities -- Prologue before the episode segment, Working Pig (Cameo), Episode segment: Working Pig (Main protagonist), Episode segment: Falling to Pizzas (Cameo) *Episode 38: Strange Tales of Weird Science -- Episode segment: Scentimental Pig (Main protagonist). Episode segment: Duck in the Muck (Minor role) *Episode 39: Inside Plucky Duck -- Episode segment: Bat's All Folks (Main role), Episode segment: Wild takes Class (Cameo) *Episode 40: The Acme Bowl -- (Minor role) *Episode 41: Dating, Acme Acres Style -- Episode segment: Dream Date Game (Supporting role) *Episode 42: Looniversity Daze -- Prologue before the episode segment: The Learning Principal (Cameo), Episode segment: The Learning Principal (Minor role), Prologue before the episode segment: Eating Between the Lines (Cameo), Episode segment: What's Up Nurse? (Cameo) *Episode 43: Best O' Plucky Duck Day -- Episode segment: One Minute Till' Three (Minor role), Episode segment: Sticky Feathers Duck (Main role) *Episode 44: Hero Hamton -- (Main protagonist) *Episode 46: Ask Mr. Popular -- Episode segment, Dapper Diz (Supporting role), Prologue before the episode segment, A Pigment of His Imagination (Main role), Episode segment: A Pigment of His Imagination (Main protagonist) *Episode 47: Son of Looniversity Daze -- Prologue before the episode segment: Plucky's Dastardly Deed (Cameo), Episode segment: Plucky's Dastardly Deed (Cameo) Prologue before the episode segment: Open and Shut Case (Main role), Episode segment: Open and Shut Case (Main protagonist), Episode segment: C Flat or B Sharp? (Main role) *Episode 48: Mr. Popular's Rules of Cool -- Episode segment: Mr. Popular's Rules of Cool (Main role), Episode segment: Slugfest (Main role) *Episode 50: Who Bopped Bugs Bunny? -- (Supporting role) *Episode 51: Tiny Toon Music Television -- Music Video: Istanbul (Not Consantinople) (Main role), Music Video: Particle Man (Main role) *Episode 52: The Return to the Acme Acres Zone -- Episode segment: Real Kids Don't Like Brocolli (Minor role, shown in droid form only), Prologue before the episode segment: Boo Hoo Hoo (Main role) Episode segment: Boo Hoo Hoo (Main role), Episode segment: Duck Dodgers Jr. (Cameo, still image shown on drawing only) *Episode 53: The Acme Home Shopping Show -- Episode segment: Oh, For Art's Sake (Cameo) *Episode 54: Weirdest Story Ever Told -- Episode segment: Robin Hare (Supporting role) *Episode 55: Viewer Mail Day -- Episode segment: Pluck O' the Irish (Main role), Episode segment: Out of Odor (supporting role) *Episode 56: Son of the Wacko World of Sports -- Episode segment: Buster at the Bat (Supporting role), Episode segment: Acme Acres Summer Olympics (Supporting role) *Episode 58: You Asked For It Again -- Episode segment: Buster's Guide to Goofing Off (Main role) *Episode 59: Brave Tales of Real Rabbits -- Episode segment: Day For Knight (Supporting role) *Episode 60: How Sweetie It Is -- Epilogue after the episode segment: The Raven (Cameo) *Episode 61: New Character Day -- Episode segment: The Roches (Main role), Double-length episode segment: The Return of Pluck Twacy (Minor role) *Episode 62: Here's Hamton -- Prologue before the episode segment: Milk, It Makes a Body Spout (Main role), Episode segment: Milk, It Makes a Body Spout (Main role), Prologue before the episode segment: America's Least Wanted (Main role), Episode segment: America's Least Wanted (Main role), Prologue before the episode segment: Drawn and Buttered (Main role), Episode segment: Drawn and Buttered (Main role) *Episode 63: No Toon Is An Island -- (Main role) *Episode 64: K-Acme TV -- (Supporting role) *Episode 65: High Toon -- (Supporting role) Season 2 *Episode 66: Pledge Week -- Prologue before the episode segment: It's All Relatives (Cameo), Episode segment: Lifeguard Lunacy (Supporting role), Episode segment: The Kite (Minor role) *Episode 67: Going Places -- Prologue before the episode segment: When You're Hot… (Cameo, face not shown), Episode segment: When You're Hot… (Main role), Episode segment: That's Art Folks! (Cameo, face not shown), Prologue before the episode segment: Slaughterhouse Jive (Cameo), Episode segment: Slaughterhouse Jive (Main role) *Episode 68: Elephant Issues -- Episode segment: C.L.I.D.E. and Prejudice (Minor role), Episode segment: One Beer (Main role) *Episode 69: Hog-Wild Hamton -- (Main role) *Episode 70: Playtime Toons -- Episode segment: Happy Birthday Hamton (Main role), Prologue before the episode segment: Fit to Be Toyed (Toy version shown only) *Episode 71: Toon Physics -- Episode segment: The Year Book Star (Supporting role) *Episode 72: Acme Cable TV -- (Minor role) *Episode 73: Buster and Babs Go Hawaiian -- (Supporting role) *Episode 74: Henny Youngman Day -- Prologue before the episode segment: Stand-up and Deliver (Supporting role), Episode segment: Stand-up and Deliver (Minor role), Prologue before the episode segment: The Potty Years (Supporting role), Prologue before the episode segment: Lame Joke (Supporting role), Episode segment: Lame Joke (Main role), Epilogue after the episode segment: Lame Joke (Supporting role) *Episode 75: Love Disconnection: Double-length episode segment: My Dinner With Elmyra (Minor role), Episode segment: The Amazing Three (Supporting role) *Episode 76: Kon Ducki -- Double-length episode segment: The Voyage of the Kon Ducki (Main role), Episode segment: The Making of Kon Ducki (Supporting role) *Episode 77: Sepulveda Boulevard -- (Supporting role) Season 3 *Episode 79: Thirteensomething -- (Cameo) *Episode 80: New Class Day -- Prologye before the episode segment: The Just-Us League of Supertoons (Minor role), Episode segment: The Just-Us League of Supertoons (Main role), Prologue before the episode segment: Sound Off (Cameo), Episode segment: Sound Off (Minor role), Episode segment: A Night in Kokomo (Minor role) *Episode 81: Fox Trot -- Episode segment: My Brilliant Revenge! (Main role), Episode segment: Phone Call From the 405 (Cameo) *Episode 82: What Makes Toons Tick -- Episode segment: Nothing to Sneeze At (Minor role) *Episode 84: The Return of Batduck (Main role) *Episode 85: Toons Take Over -- (Minor Role) *Episode 86: Toons from the Crypt -- Prologue before the episode segment: Wait Till' Your Father Gets Even (Cameo, still image shown on a comic book cover only), Episode segment: Wait Till' Your Father Gets Even (Main role) *Episode 88: Buster's Directorial Debut -- Episode segment: Ducklahoma (Supporting role) *Episode 89: Washingtoon -- (Minor role) *Episode 90: Toon TV -- Music video: Video Game Blues (Cameo), Music Video: Toon Out, Toon In (Supporting role) *Episode 92: Music Day -- Episode segment: The Horn Blows at Lunchtime (Supporting role) *Episode 93: The Horror of Slumber Party Mountain -- (Supporting role) *Episode 94: Sports Shorts -- Episode segment: Minister Golf (Minor role), Double-length episode segment: The Undersea World of Fifi (Supporting role) *Episode 95: Weekday Afternoon Live -- (Supporting role) *Episode 96: A Cat's Eye View -- Episode segment: Party Crasher Plucky (Minor role) *Episode 97: Best of Buster Day -- Episode segment: Compromising Principals (Supporting role) *Episode 98: It's a Wonderful Tiny Toons Christmas Special -- (Supporting role) Film *''Tiny Toon Adventures: How I Spent My Vacation'' -- (Main sub-plot role) Specials *''Tiny Toon Adventures: Spring Break Special'' -- (Supporting role) *''Tiny Toon Adventures: Night Ghoulery'' -- (Supporting role) Music *1992 Japanese audio import CD of Tiny Toons Sing! -- Song, Tiny Toons Around the World (Vocals Only), Song, Tiny Toons Rap (Vocals Only) Video Games *''Tiny Toon Adventures'' for NES: He sells the players extra lives for carrots. *''Babs' Big Break'' for Game Boy: He is one of three playable characters. He bowls using watermelons and he is the slowest of the three characters. *''Tiny Toon Adventures 2: Trouble in Wackyland'' for the NES: He is playable in the Train Ride level. *''Buster Busts Loose'' for the SNES: He appears in a bonus game where the player has to connect tracks together to help him get to the apples without falling. For each apple he eats, the player will get an extra life. *''Wacky Sports'' for SNES: He is the host of this game. *''Acme All-Stars'' for the Sega Genesis/Mega Drive: He is one of 12 playable characters. He is considered to be one of the best players to choose, as his special ability is to curl into the shape of a ball (much like the characters from the Sonic the Hedgehog ''video game series) and bounce himself towards the goal. *[[Buster's Hidden Treasure|''Buster's Hidden Treasure]] for Sega Genesis/Mega Drive: He appears as a boss in the game, where is brainwashed by Dr. Gene Splicer. He uses his vacuum to try to suck up Buster, while Splicer is dropping bombs from his hovercraft above. The best time to attack Splicer is when Hamton's vacuum powers down. This is the only video game in which Hamton is depicted as a boss. *''Scary Dreams/Buster's Bad Dream'' for Game Boy Advance: He is one of Buster's seven sidekicks. He provides food, which can help restore Buster's heath. Appearances outside of Tiny Toon Adventures *''Animaniacs'' -- Episode 6: Temporary Insanity (Cameo, a still image is shown) Episode 73: Please Please Please Get a Life Foundation (Cameo, a doll version shown) Episode 82: The Big Wrap Party Tonight (Cameo) Merchandise *McDonald's Happy Meal toys *Playskool plush *Hallmark Keepsake ornament *More coming soon Trivia *Hamton accompanies Bat Duck (Plucky Duck as a Batman parody) as a Robin parody known as "Decoy". This is a parody of Robin seemingly being the "decoy" in most Batman cartoons, with his colors being easily noticeable and Robin always having to be saved. *Coincidentally, both Hamton and Wacky Races character, Muttley, not only share the same original voice actor (the late Don Messick), but also the same current voice actor (Billy West). *According to Comics Scene #17, Hamton was originally going to be named "Hamlet", but that name wasn't used, presumably because it was much too Shakespearean. *His appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi The Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, and Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9 and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Gallery Main Article: Hamton J. Pig/Gallery Tinytoons4.jpg Tinytoons5.jpg Tinytoons6.jpg Tinytoons2.jpg Tinytoons3.jpg Also see *Fifi La Fume *Plucky Duck *Porky Pig *Buster Bunny *Babs Bunny Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Pigs Category:Main Characters Category:Friendly Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Animals Category:Tiny Toon Adventures Characters Category:Small Characters Category:Cute Characters Category:Characters who inflate